


Exactly how it Happened

by musix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Canon Compliant, F/F, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, One Shot, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories grow bolder each time they're told.</p>
<p>[ Day 7 Prompt; Story ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly how it Happened

 

_Garon was an evil man, long since gone from this world, only to have his corpse possessed by a power too great to understand. Pitting the two countries together, this power only grew stronger as it's sadistic urges were rewarded again and again. Driving both lands into misery was only the first step to further his goals; some believed what he wanted was too inhuman for anyone to truly comprehend. While suffering and pain only grew, an unlikely hero stepped forward._

_It wasn't until this hero, a single woman chosen by fate itself, rose against this power, challenged it for the greater good, and vowed to break his grip upon the people and release them from his evil. She was not alone in this endeavor. When the shroud of lies were lifted from their eyes, both royal families gave their aid to the hero, pledging to stand by her side to help their countries. Despite their efforts, lives lost. Some were murdered while others were sacrificed, be it from their own will or the enemy's. And while the woman was hurt over and over again, she found the strength to continue on._

_Her strength seemed limitless. With the ability to call upon her ancient blood and take the form of a dragon, she swept through the enemy, sparing those she could and pushing her own army towards the evil that now showed no care for his own people. H_ _er allies supported her with unwavering strength and succeeded in attaining victory multiple times. But the strongest ally she had, was the princess who stayed by her side._

_Together they fought the evil, uncovered his true plan to rid the entire world of their existence, and they fought him. They brought the power to his knees before he could destroy their homes. He was defeated by their combined strength and was removed from their world. When the evil was defeated, they were hailed as heroes! The evil that corrupted the land finally being destroyed, and a new kingdom rose from the ashes as a new paradise; ruled by the hero dragon and her wife._

_The hero dragon retired to her new kingdom, ruling it well with her princess by her side for eternity._

-

"The dragon killed all who opposed their love and became the strongest dragon in the world! And they lived happily ever after! The end!"

Kana closed his book with a loud clap and smiled up at his family. "Did you like it?"

His family was silent, all sitting around him on the floor while the young boy waited for a reaction. Finally he was rewarded when his brother spoke first.

Shigure crossed his arms and smiled. "I don't remember that last bit of the story."

The book returned to his lap, Kana's hands folding over it as he blushed. "Oh I added it," Kana paused, "Just now,"

The boy's gaze followed his brothers as Shigure looked to his left to see their mothers reactions. Corrin had been leaning in closely for the entire tale, eyes wide with interest and a smile growing on her face. Their mother Azura had been just as amused, taking a more relaxed position next to her wife but smiling just as brightly.

"I liked the dragon personally," Corrin admitted, "You remind me of this princess Azura."

"I'm sure the dragon only succeeded because of this princess so yes, I like her as well."

Shigure giggled when Corrin's gaze turned on her wife quickly, making an exaggerated frown. He looked back at his brother and leaned back.

"There was a lack of baby dragons, don't you think dear brother?" His parents both turned to him, "Surely these queens prospered after they retired."

Kana's eyes went wide. "I forgot the baby dragons!" He exclaimed in horror, "I'll have to add them in next time!"


End file.
